Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu
On Sunday, March 3, 2019, at 7:01 AM, in St. Moritz, Switzerland, Emperor Degotgoa K. Atagulkalu passed away at the age of 69. On the same day, within hours after DKA'a passing, a national state of mourning, widespread fears of a potential line of succession crisis, and a transition of power all began, the Chawopolis Palace held a monarchical selection to replace DKA, the office of DKA as Supreme Leader was handed over to Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a fully on March 4, 2019, and the transition of power continues. As the passing of DKA caused shock waves among the Chawosaurian Citizenry, funeral planning begins on March 4, 2019, all in the hands of the new Supreme Leader, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, also known by his initials as EMK. The heavy responsibility forced upon EMK to lead Chawosauria through this whole period of national mourning stressed EMK to anxiety but accepted it unconditionally. EMK had to accept that he would use his taxing powers to invest in this funeral. DKA's state funeral was held on March 11, 2019, at Chawopolis City's Chawopolis Palace and Square, while DKA's private funeral with his family was held a day before, and DKA was buried in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, a day after the state funeral. On March 23, 2019, hours before the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards, Chawosaurian children performed lily rituals at the coast of Los Angeles in tribute to the late Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. A majority of the kids polled expressed disappointment towards the new Emperor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. This is the rarest national death in which Chawosauria avoided a line of succession crisis. National period of mourning officially ended on March 31, 2019, and Governing Day began on April 1, 2019, as Chawosauria now lives in the hands of Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. Death In September of 2018, DKA's health began to deteriorate attributed to brain cancer. DKA began to vomit more, suffer from mood-swings, and getting dizzy, this made his staff wanting to get DKA away from the monarchy, but refused to disclose his health to the public. DKA's administration hidden his failing health from the public due to fears of impeachment proceedings by the Chawopolis Palace and hoped that vacation for the holidays away from Chawopolis might help DKA. DKA was taken to St. Moritz, Switzerland for peace and quite for DKA, but as the vacation progresses, his health continued to deteriorate, a doctor was called for DKA and it was confirmed that based on the symptoms DKA is showing, he does have brain cancer, DKA continues to vomit, getting dizzy, and even switching personalities throughout the whole vacation tenure. DKA was taken to a Chawosaurian Hospital hidden in Moritz, and DKA does have Glioblastoma, having an aggressive tumor in his brain, an oversize tumor, indicating Glioblastoma. DKA is on the verge of death regardless if he is treated, DKA's staff decided not to treat DKA, and allowed him to meet his fate. A person will die of glioblastoma in three months if not treated. DKA's staffers wanted him to die peacefully if his family at his side, DKA's family was called to travel to Switzerland from the Southern United States to say their farewells to DKA, and to be with DKA at his final moment. The administration waited until DKA's passing to reveal his death and health to the public. DKA agreed not to reveal this situation to the public. DKA wanting to make things right for himself and his family before goes, he admits he past mistakes, writes a testimony and will, take views from the balconies, and watch snowfalls throughout the whole winter, he watched his final election coverage in the United States, and was pleased to see his last American election result in good news for him at least for once. DKA took walks with his eldest son, DKA II, and spent his last Christmas with his family. A family man, he took his attention to his family for his dying moments, celebrating Christmas, New Years, and other holidays in the beginning of 2019. In the final days of February, after watching the Michael Cohen hearings, DKA's health badly deteriorated, he signed his last piece of legislation, and by March 1, 2019, he fell unconscious, and throughout March 2, 2019, he laid on his bed, unconscious, with his family at his side, along with a doctor monitoring his breathing, as the evening comes to nightfall, his breathing labored, as it was storming outside, the family spent the whole night hoping DKA would be fine, but his breathing continues to slow down, his wife, Stephanie Bismarck, couldn't bear to see her husband take his last breaths, and she left the bedroom in tears. At the crack of dawn, DKA continues to lay comfortably on his bed, breathing slowly, still unconscious, monitored by his Swiss-born Chawosaurian doctor. At 7:01 AM, March 3, 2019, DKA finally stopped breathing, and it was realized that DKA completely died an hour later at 8:03 AM. DKA's eldest son grabbed DKA's hand and cried to it, DKA's daughters left the room, shocked, and in tears, and his other sons walked outside in tears, one son punched the wall in anger over his father's passing. All of DKA's children are all adults. Hours later, DKA's corpse still lays in bed beautifully and peacefully like his actually sleeping normally, flowers were laid all around the corpse, two quarters were laid on DKA's eyes, and on March 4, 2019, DKA's corpse was removed from the bedroom, and was prepared for burial. DKA's death was announced the day he died, and information of DKA's health, and behind the scenes were all revealed two days after he died. Funeral Events DKA's funeral will be days long, his private, family funeral will be on March 10, 2019, his state funeral will be on March 11, 2019, to March 13, 2019, his date of burial will be on March 12, 2019, and so will his memorial service on March 13th, thus ending the whole funeral process. This funeral process will be led by Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a and will be paid for unfortunately by Chawosaurian taxpayers. Private Funeral - March 10, 2019 DKA's private funeral for family and friends was held on March 10, 2019, while DKA lays in state, at a Chawosaurian Funeral Home, at Cherokee County Funeral Palace in Oklahoma, in DKA's birth and hometown, Tahlequah, Oklahoma. It was held smoothly and peacefully. Funeral Attendees - Family & Friends Parents * Agasga Ahyoka - DKA's mother (DKA's father is deceased). Siblings * Unega Ahyoka - DKA's eldest sibling and sister. * Sequoia Atagulkalu Reagan - DKA's youngest sibling and sister. Spouses * Katherine Clarkson - DKA's ex-wife. * Stephanie Isabella Bismarck - DKA's widow. Children * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II - DKA's eldest child and son. * Oconostota Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Augenaco Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Kanagagota Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Knasgowa Atagulkalu - DKA's eldest daughter. * Yonaguska Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Jonathan Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Rayetayah Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Sequoia Atagulkalu - DKA's daughter. * Sharron Atagulkalu - DKA's daughter. * Franklin Atagulkalu - DKA's son. * Martinez Atagulkalu - DKA's son. Stepchildren * Frederick Brunswick - DKA's stepson. * Samantha Victoria Brunswick - DKA's stepdaughter. * Christopher Brunswick - DKA's stepson. Nephews and Nieces * Jonathan Isaiah Hudson - DKA's nephew. * Warren Davis Hudson Jr - DKA's nephew. * Sharron Mary Hudson - DKA's niece. * Hunter Hudson - DKA's nephew. * Josiah Lynn Hudson - DKA's nephew. * Sharron Ruby Boswell - DKA's niece. * Jacob Knox Boswell - DKA's nephew. * Garfield Knox Boswell - DKA's nephew. * Danielle Lynn Boswell - DKA's niece. * Patrick Daniel Boswell - DKA's nephew. * Charles Boswell - DKA's nephew. * Chelsea Abigail Boswell - DKA's niece. * Scatchwah Eluwilussit - DKA's niece. * Shenandoah Eluwilussit - DKA's niece. * Sequoyah Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Yonaguska Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Galegenoh Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Degotoga A. Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Oconostota Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Atagulkalu Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Attakullakulla Eluwilussit - DKA's nephew. * Daniel Maxwell - DKA's nephew. * David Maxwell - DKA's nephew. * Shelby Maxwell - DKA's nephew. * Leisa Maxwell - DKA's nephew. * Sequoyah Yonaguska - DKA's nephew. * Knasgowa Yonaguska - DKA's niece. * Tayanita Yonaguska - DKA's niece. * Oukonunaka Yonaguska - DKA's nephew. * Galegenoh Yonaguska - DKA's nephew. * Peggy Reagan - DKA's niece. * Melissa Reagan - DKA's niece. * Sydney Reagan - DKA's niece. Step-Nephews and Step-Nieces * Phineas Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Catherine Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Woodrow Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew, * Gloriana Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Miranda Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Fitzgerald Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * James Fitzgerald Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Alexander Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Christina Eliza Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Christina Anna Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * James Lyons Baldwin - DKA's step-nephew. * Charlie Lyons Baldwin - DKA's step-nephew. * Christian Lyons Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Charlotte Amanda Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Franklin Delano Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Charlotte Mary Bismarck - DKA's step-niece. * Elisabeth Amanda Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Jonathan Leopold Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * Frederick Derrick Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. * James Dylan Bismarck - DKA's step-nephew. Grandchildren * Degotoga K. Atagulkalu III - DKA's grandson. * Jonathan Maxwell Atagulkalu - DKA's grandson. * Stephanie Abigail Atagulkalu - DKA's granddaughter. * Sequoyah Kazuhiko - DKA's grandson. * Sabahat Aban Darwish - DKA's grandson. * Sequoia Darwish - DKA's granddaughter. * Sydney Wilson - DKA's grandson. * Martinez Mendez MacKenzie - DKA's grandson. * Charlotte Atagulkalu - DKA's granddaughter. * Stephanie Atagulkalu - DKA's granddaughter. * Joseph Olsen Fairfax - DKA's grandson. In-laws and other relatives * Dragomir Bismarck - DKA's third father-in-law. * Victoria Schwartz - DKA's third mother-in-law * Theodore Bismarck - DKA's brother-in-law. * Wolfgang Bismarck - DKA's brother-in-law. * Samantha Bismarck - DKA's sister-in-law. * Elisabeth Bismarck - DKA's sister-in-law. * Charlotte Bismarck - DKA's sister-in-law. * Isabella Lynn McMillan - DKA's second mother-in-law. * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII - DKA's grandnephew. * Jacqueline Queen Victoria Montgomery - DKA's grandniece. Friends and Acquaintances * Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a - lifelong friend since the 1968 Democratic National Convention riots. * Kamehameha Montgomery - lifelong friend since the 1968 Democratic National Convention riots. * Sally Nixon - DKA's first love. * Wawetseka Alawa Eluwilussit - lifelong friend since DKA's sister's wedding to Abooksigun in 1969. * Deganawidah Eluwilussit - lifelong friend to DKA since his brother Abooksigun's marriage to DKA's sister in 1969. * Kesegowaase Donehogawa - DKA's friend since his sister's wedding to Abooksigun Eluwilussit in 1969, Abooksigun Eluwilussit's first cousin. All the relatives, friends, and acquaintances DKA knew that have attended the funeral. Family Complications There were those who were hostile to DKA, thus refusing to come to the funeral, the parents of DKA's first wife, Awinita Maxwell, refused to come to DKA's funeral over their daughter's suicide attributed to DKA's extramarital affair with Catherine Clarkson, who became DKA's second wife, and Clarkson's presence at the funeral is another factor of why Russell Maxwell and Diana Lopez both refused to go. Russell Maxwell and Diana Lopez are in old age, Russell was 99, and Diana was 89 in 2019. Since their daughter's death, DKA distanced himself from Awinita's parents, and he moved their grandchildren away up north in New York state. Russell and Diana Maxwell never forgave DKA for their only daughter's suicide attributed to DKA's extramarital affair with a woman who replaced Awinita as DKA's wife and the mother of their grandchildren. The Maxwell family have caused the Atagulkalu family much complications. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II visited his grandparents, the Maxwells, for the first time in almost 40 years the day before the funeral. Another complication is the Madison family, the family of Catherine Clarkson, Clarkson's children, Jonathan Madison, and Joanna Madison, refused to attend their stepfather's funeral because of the extramarital affair DKA had with their mother. Joanna Madison, who is a lesbian, was busy preparing for an LGBTQ pride parade in Portland this June, and Jonathan Madison was helping his sister. The Madison children hated DKA, it is said that when DKA died, Joanna danced around in happiness that the man who cheated on his wife to the point she committed suicide has "gone straight to hell" said by Joanna. Although DKA's second mother-in-law, Isabella McMillan, hated DKA over the suicide of his first wife because he cheated on her with her daughter, McMillan attended the funeral anyway just to comfort her grandchildren who were DKA's youngest kids. Songs and Soundtracks for the Funeral The song, Father, Son, by Peter Gabriel, was chosen by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Jr, as a tribute to his father, DKA II said the song was "the exact representation of the relationship between me and daddy growing up" and DKA II was pleased this song was nominated. John Denver's Take Me Home, Country Roads, was Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's favorite song of all during his 21-year-old life in 1971, the song was released in 1971 and DKA grew obsessed with the song from 1971 to his death, when DKA was emperor, he would play this record over and over again before going to bed, it sometimes irritated his wife, Stephanie Bismarck, but DKA never cared. DKA was a huge fan of John Denver. DKA, in a very strong, very deep Southern Accent, liked to sing this song over and over again, especially to his children when they were kids, and once his kids reach high school, he taught them to sing the song, even if it meant using a belt to make them sing the song right. DKA played it everywhere, from his ranch in Texas to his suburban home in New York. The track Book of Love by Peter Gabriel, was chosen by DKA's widow, Stephanie Bismarck, to represent her love for DKA. It was approved on March 9, 2019. State Funeral - March 11, 2019 A state funeral was held on March 11, 2019, in the Chawopolis Palace at the Chawopolis Chamber where eulogies were given by family members, friends, and political leaders. During the state funeral service, prominent and high-profiled politicians attended the funeral, Samantha A. Montgomery, Jonathan Lothian MacCarthy, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, all liberals, and Prime Ministers, Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, making one of his first appearances, Shang J. Parker, Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, and the Incumbent, Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX. As well as Conservatives who also made prominent appearances at DKA's state funeral. Conservatives such as Charles Muskie, who made a eulogy for DKA, and among many others. DKA's casket was brought from the Chawopolis Square and into the Chawopolis Hall by Chawosaurian Soldiers, he was brought into the Chawopolis Chamber, where Chawosauria's elected officials meet for legislative purposes, and after several hours, DKA's casket was taken out of the Legislative Chamber, and returned to the Chawopolis Square, where the casket was placed back to the hearse by soldiers, and the hearse entered into motorcade position where a military parade was marching with the motorcade. DKA's hearse arrived at Chawopolis International Airport, where the casket was placed at a private airline for DKA to return to Oklahoma for burial. DKA's family and friends entered the airline along with the casket, and the airline was flown away. Burial Ceremony - March 12, 2019 DKA's casket was brought back to Oklahoma for burial. DKA was buried in front of family members and the Emperor himself, in the range DKA grew up on. DKA is buried next to his first wife, Awinita, which was an awkward burial, and next to his late father and other late siblings, except for Adsila who is buried in Canada with her husband. Memorial Service - March 13, 2019 The Chawopolis Palace held a joint session of government to hold a post-burial memorial service for Degotoga K. Atagulkalu eulogized by Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, Emperor Kalawai'a received conflicting approval ratings over his role in the national period of mourning process. DKA's memorial service was viewed by 531.2 Billion Chawosaurians. Lily Rituals Lily Rituals will be performed every day during the whole mourning process. A lily ritual is when a person or a group of mourners gather around either a lake or a pond, candlize a flower plant and let it float on the water, where mourners will release butterflies and fireflies into the air. Funeral Coverage Delays While the funeral services and coverages were proceeding, Chawosaurians in Canada focused more on the SNC-Lavalin Affair with Canada's Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau, Chawosaurians in the United States focused more on the scandal-plagued U.S President Donald Trump and his hypocrisy-plagued Republican Party, a party doomed to be damned to the wrong side of history for future generations, unable to lead the United States, especially in a time of a two-party-controlled Congress established in the 2018 U.S. midterm elections, and in Europe, Chawosaurians in the United Kingdom focused more on the UK Government's inability to lead Britain through the Brexit process, and Chawosaurians living around the European Union having to be concerned about the threat of Euroskeptic Populists threatening to divide the EU into several separate former EU states. Aftermath On March 14, 2019, while Chawosauria remains under a national period of mourning until March 31, 2019, Chawosaurians began going through a period of recovery from a national tragedy that is DKA's passing. Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a was free to prepare for Governing Day by April 1st. Lily Rituals continued to be performed in North America, Oceania, and Europe. Several Chawosaurian neighborhoods and ghettos attempt to recover from the loss of Emperor DKA by attending their daily activities. Chawosaurian Schools attempt to proceed their weekly activities, but the Chawosaurian Board of Education delayed school days for the rest of the national period of mourning that ends on March 31. Some Chawosaurian Schools resisted the delay. The Chawosaurian Government continues to proceed with a government shutdown for the rest of the national period of mourning, the economy would continue to be shut down until March 31. Public Opinion 81% of Chawosaurians felt remorseful over DKA's passing, while at the same time, 71% of Chawosaurians blamed Christians for the passing of DKA. It is socially common for Chawosaurians to blame a Supreme Leader's death on a religious minority group. Chawosaurians, except for Canada, Britain, and the United States, will be interested in watching the funeral service. Political Ramifications DKA's passing will have huge political consequences for Chawosauria, positive and negative. Chawosaurian Economy (see: Stock Market Crash of 2019) On March 12, 2019, nine days after DKA passed away, the spending of DKA's state funeral was so extreme that the economy of Chawosauria fell from 70.44% to 19.78%, Chawosauria saw no impact on the employment rate, it remained high at 76%, but decreased from 76.61% to 76.57%, a modest decrease. DKA's passing escalated the Recession of 2018-2019 because of Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a having to overtax the Chawosaurian taxpayers to get this state funeral paid. DKA's funeral process proceeded at the expense of Chawosaurian Taxpayers, which could affect the Capitalists' ability to win reelection in the 2019 elections. End of the Arsenals of Socialism With DKA no longer running the Arsenals of Socialism program, the program cannot be functional to proceed with nobody willing to run it, thereby the Chawopolis Palace dissolved it on March 14, 2019, and its dissolution was officialized on March 16, 2019. The Chawopolis Palace, now being led by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, would offer an alternative to the Recession of 2018-2019. See also * Death of Abooksigun Eluwilussit Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Death in Chawosauria Category:Society of Chawosauria Category:Culture of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019